


The Beginning

by Shamaru



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamaru/pseuds/Shamaru
Summary: They waited for a while before Bad Cop slowly peeked his head up, sighing when no Swat Bots greeted his vision. Then the reality of the situation hit him hard.He’d just helped break out a Master Builder.He was on the run with aMaster Builder.He couldn’t go back.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	The Beginning

_“Please don’t do this..”_

“I have to.”

Bad Cop stared straight ahead as he approached the massive doors to the president’s office. He reached out and simply rested a hand against the cold metal, breathing out slowly and letting his eyes slip shut. Outside he kept himself stoic, but inside he was frightened.

_“You can turn around right now and walk away. He never has to know that you were here.”_

“He’ll know when I don’t show up sooner or later. I have t’do this.”

There was silence in his mind for a blissful few moments. Then: _“He won’t notice your absence.”_

Bad Cop gritted his teeth. “He will. We’re... _I’m_ his right hand man.”

_“He doesn’t care about you!”_

No matter how many times the other said it, every time was like a sucker punch to the gut. Bad Cop sucked in a breath, sharp and shallow, and retracted his hand from the door. A slight sting came to his eyes and he could feel them water even while still closed. It always hurt to hear those words. And the worst part was that he couldn’t deny them.

“I know.”

_“Then why do you keep doing this to yourself?”_

A pause. Silence for a beat.

Without waiting to see if Good Cop had anything else to say, he shoved forward against the doors and pushed his way into the room beyond.

The office was massive. Gray and white themed with splashes of red- the president’s signature colors. It was immaculately clean as always and void of presence beyond his own and the owner’s. Bad Cop took a moment just to stand there and take in a slow deep breath, the air hinting of the musky perfume his boss liked to wear. He had to fight not to sigh out his breath.

“Sir.” he finally called out.

From behind a rather too large desk, perched on an almost ominous red leather chair, President Business glanced up. Bad Cop felt his heart skip a beat as he met his boss’s eyes, even knowing that the man couldn’t actually see his behind his signature shaded glasses. He fought not to squirm as he watched the other slowly rise from his seat and walk around his desk. Bad Cop smartly clicked his heels together as he stood to attention under Business’s scrutinizing stare.

“Bad Cop.” Business said in way of greeting. The officer almost shivered as his name was rolled off the other’s tongue. “Is there a reason you’re here unannounced?”

“We may have a lead on the whereabouts of th’Piece of Resistance, sir.” It was a bold faced lie, but it slid from his mouth without a moment’s hesitation.

_“What are you doing?! We haven’t found anythin’ new on the Piece in months!” ___

__“You do?” Business perked up, buying the lie instantly. “That’s wonderful news!”_ _

__Bad Cop smiled just the tiniest bit. It was almost validation._ _

__“But if you have a lead, why aren’t you out there following it?” And just like that Bad Cop’s smile vanished._ _

__“I have my team investigating as we speak.” Another lie._ _

__This time Business stared him down. He liked for his lead man to be on important cases in person. “And where is your team stationed currently?”_ _

___“Oh no.”_ _ _

__“Oh. Ah, right.” Bad Cop swallowed and steeled his nerves. His other half’s nervousness was trying to bleed into him. And unfortunately he couldn’t give himself the time to come up with a believable realm for his team to be hunting through. He blurted the first one that came to mind and instantly after knew that he’d slipped. “Cloud Cuckooland.”_ _

__“Cloud Cuckooland, huh?” Business raised a brow and crossed his arms behind his back. A slow malicious smile pulled at his lips as the seconds ticked by. “So you mean to tell me that you and your team finally discovered the location of that realm? And it also just so happens to be where you believe the Piece of Resistance to be hiding?”_ _

__Bad Cop couldn’t breathe._ _

__“Sir...”_ _

__The slap came suddenly and left his cheek burning, jerking his head to the side with the force behind it._ _

__“Don’t you _dare_ lie to me!” Business screamed. “Do you think I’m stupid?”_ _

__“No, sir.”_ _

__He straightened just in time to receive a slap on the opposite cheek, his head jerked to the side once more._ _

__“Well you must think I’ll fall for your games eventually because it’s not the first time you’ve tried this. Is your loyalty slipping, Bad Cop?”_ _

__“Absolutely not, sir.” Bad Cop straightened himself again and stood to attention. Both cheeks were reddened, one side with a defined hand print across it. “My loyalty is unwavering.”_ _

__Business sniffed._ _

__“Even the most loyal of dogs can turn on their master.”_ _

__Bad Cop should have been offended at that comment. If it had been anyone else he would have decked them. He wouldn’t have stopped until he saw blood or until Good Cop managed to drag him back. But this was Business talking. Business was different. And Business was watching him expectantly._ _

__“Dogs that turn should be put down.” he managed to force out._ _

__An almost approving look crossed Business’s expression. “That’s right. You know... you happen to be my favorite dog at the moment.” Then he shifted so that his arm brushed aside his jacket just far enough to flash the handgun he kept at his side. “Don’t make me put you down, Bad Cop.”_ _

___“He’s going too far this time! You need to get out of here while you can!”_ _ _

__“Be _quiet_!” Bad Cop hissed, tilting his head to the side to give his other half the full brunt of his voice._ _

__Business regarded him silently for a moment. Then his wicked grin stretched. “I see. Perhaps it’s Good Cop who has become the bad dog.”_ _

__Bad Cop froze. He looked up slowly. For the first time since entering that room he felt a stab of fear that wasn’t coming from his other half._ _

__“He has nothing t’do with this, sir.” he said, voice wavering slightly. It was enough of a tell._ _

__“Be careful to keep him on a tight leash, Bad Cop. If he bites, well...” Business let the words hang in the air. Bad Cop knew what would happen._ _

__“Of course, sir.”_ _

__“Good. Now get out of my office. Don’t come back without real news.”_ _

__“Yes, sir.”_ _

__As soon as the doors closed behind him Bad Cop began to tremble. Business had threatened Good Cop before, but never to that degree. Bad Cop didn’t care if his own life was threatened, but he’d sworn to keep his other half safe._ _

___“We can still leave this place.”_ Good Cop offered in almost a whisper in his mind. _“It’s not too late. We could even switch sides! Become a spy for the Master Builders and tear down Business’s plans from the inside out!”__ _

__Bad Cop scowled. If he could have hit his other half without harming himself he would have._ _

__“Would you listen to yourself?” he growled. “Work for Master Builders... Because we’ve done so _well_ by them, eh? Think they’d be willing t’talk t’us? Please. They’d sooner run at th’sight of us.”_ _

___“We’ve been strict about ‘capture, not kill’ though. We could release them slowly so Business doesn’t find out. It could work out.”_ _ _

__“It won’t work. Just be quiet and drop th’subject.”_ _

___“But-”_ _ _

__“I said drop it!”_ _

__At once there was silence. Bad Cop’s fists clenched at his sides. He had to keep Business happy. Or at least keep the man’s anger targeting himself. For Good Cop. For his parents._ _

__But..._ _

__Against his better judgement he found himself heading for the Think Tank. Rows upon rows of specialized cells were connected and many already housed captured Master Builders. Slowly he scanned over the faces of them all. Good Cop stirred with interest in the back of his mind._ _

___“What are we doing down here?”_ There was hope creeping into his voice and Bad Cop wished it didn’t hurt to hear it._ _

__“Let’s test your theory.” he simply said. “If one of them doesn’t look like they’ll kill us.”_ _

___“Fourth row up, twelve to the left.”_ _ _

__Bad Cop marveled at the speed the other had found someone. He stepped onto the installed lift and zoomed toward the designated spot. Sure enough someone sat strapped into a cell. They eyed Bad Cop with suspicion, but not the outright open hatred he was used to. That in and of itself was a surprise. He couldn’t remember when he’d brought this one in, but he hadn’t had a capture in months which meant that he wasn’t new._ _

__“What’s your name?” Bad Cop asked, voice rougher than he’d meant it to come out._ _

__The Master Builder raised a brow and glanced around quickly. “Is this, like, an interrogation or something?” he questioned. “’Cause, uh... I really don’t feel like getting one of my teeth ripped out again when I decide not to answer you.”_ _

__“We’re not about t’go ripping out anyone’s teeth.”_ _

___“Man Upstairs, who’d even do that?”_ _ _

__“Don’t take this the wrong way, but, uh, I really don’t trust you.” the man said._ _

___“Let me talk to him.”_ _ _

__Bad Cop allowed his other half to spin their head around and appear, snorting in amusement at the surprise that popped onto the Master Builder’s face._ _

__“Hi, buddy!” Good Cop greeted cheerfully. “We’re going to get you out of here if you promise to cooperate with us.”_ _

__The man’s eyes widened slightly and his neighbors began to whisper to each other. Good Cop tuned them out and kept focus on the one in front of him._ _

__“Uh... Why would you let me go? And why would I cooperate?”_ _

__“We want to switch sides. President Business has gone mad and we want to stop him.”_ _

__The Master Builders all went quiet. The one in front of the cops frowned deeply, glancing slowly around at the faces that had pointed his way. Then he looked back to Good Cop and nodded, expression a bit too grim for their liking._ _

__“I haven’t heard anything about anyone dying under your watch so you can’t be _that_ bad of a bad guy, right? Let me out and I’ll see what I can do about convincing the others that you’re on our side now.”_ _

__With a nod Good Cop fished a strange looking key from his pocket and turned off the individual cell. The Master Builder was out in a split second and suddenly the man was all wide smile and bouncing energy. Good Cop had to do a double take when the man began to literally float off of the ground._ _

__“It feels so good to get out of that chair, you have no idea!” He turned and spread his arms wide, silently addressing the rest of the trapped Master Builders to the tune of quiet cheering. Then he turned back to Good Cop with a sparkle in his eyes that spelled trouble._ _

__“Change of plans, buddy!” Good Cop stiffened for a moment, suddenly wondering if he was about to be decked. Fortunately that wasn’t in his future. “I’m gonna need to break open a wall to get out of here and I doubt Lord Business is gonna like that you set me loose. So you’re comin’ with me!”_ _

__Without warning the Master Builder shot forward, grabbed Good Cop around the waist, and plummeted over the edge of the lift._ _

__Good Cop let out a scream as the floor rushed up to meet them, but they stopped at the last second. His crazy companion laughed even as he swatted at the man._ _

__“That’s not funny!” he squawked._ _

__“Okay, okay, sorry!” He most definitely didn’t sound sorry. “Let’s focus on getting out of here! I’m sure someone’s bound to come looking for the source of that scream you just let out.”_ _

__Sure enough Good Cop could hear the sound of marching robotic feet above them. They would have only minutes before being caught. And the Master Builder was busy just examining a wall._ _

__“Whatever you’ve got planned you’d better hurry up and do.” Good Cop urged._ _

__The Master Builder grinned at him, raised a fist, and knocked gently against the wall. A moment later a whole section collapsed. Good Cop’s jaw fell and his eyes widened as he watched._ _

__“C’mon, man! Let’s go!”_ _

__The two darted out of the newly demolished wall and Good Cop followed along as the Master Builder ran in seemingly random directions. He could hear the Swat Bots yelling and running after them now. He didn’t work too well under this sort of pressure so he reached up and spun himself out._ _

__“Hey! Over here!” Bad Cop growled and reached out to grab the Master Builder’s sleeve, jerking him off his feet and pulling the now floating man toward the nearest empty patrol car. It took a moment to get them both in and hidden below the seats, but it seemed they were just in time as right after the march of robotic limbs sped by the car._ _

__They waited for a while before Bad Cop slowly peeked his head up, sighing when no Swat Bots greeted his vision. Then the reality of the situation hit him hard._ _

__He’d just helped break out a Master Builder._ _

__He was on the run with a _Master Builder_._ _

__He couldn’t go back._ _

__On auto-pilot he crawled into the driver’s seat and started up the cruiser. Slowly he pulled away from Octan Tower, barely registering his companion climbing into the passenger seat. He kept driving through the city, only aiming to get away from the tower and the patrolling bots._ _

__“Cut across this row of buildings and drive into the wall.”_ _

__Bad Cop jumped as the Master Builder suddenly spoke. He jerked his head to look at the man. “What?”_ _

__“This row of old buildings.” the other said again. “Cut across them and drive into the wall.”_ _

__“Why would I drive into th’wall?”_ _

__“Just trust me.”_ _

__He wouldn’t trust the man as far as he could throw him, but he’d already come this far. What was driving into a wall for a Master Builder anyway? With a silent prayer to The Man Upstairs, he followed the other’s order and stomped on the gas pedal while aiming for the wall._ _

__A colorful portal opened just before they smashed into the bricks and Bad Cop gasped as they sped inside._ _

__A minute of driving later and they exited into a dusty landscape that the cops recognized as The Old West._ _

__“Portals. Gotta love ‘em!” The Master Builder chuckled and hopped out of the car when Bad Cop parked. “Well since we’re here and I’m not being dragged back to that cell, I’m gonna assume that you were actually telling the truth about switching sides.”_ _

__“You had a doubt about that until _now_?” Bad Cop stared at the other. He couldn’t believe it._ _

__“Yep!” The man cackled, doubling over with laughter, and wiped a tear from his eye. “Oh man, that’s great. But I’m glad that someone came to their senses over there! You’re on the right team now, man. I’m Ben, by the way, but you can call me Benny!”_ _

__The cop slowly shook his head. He glanced past the other to the town in the distance and licked his lips nervously. There really was no turning back now._ _

__“What happens now?” he asked after a few seconds._ _

__“Now?” the man grinned. “Now we go meet up with Vitruvius and wait for the Special.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a vent fic and was focusing on a one sided Bad Business ship, but somehow morphed into this. I like what it turned into.


End file.
